


Personal Time

by notaredshirt



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan accidentally creeps on Brandt's personal time outside of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/gifts).



> this is a gift fic for infiniteeight, who wrote such a brilliant hunley/brandt fic that I still can't get it out of my head.  
> and thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta ereshai

It wasn’t a shock to see them, exactly. Marv’s Diner was within walking distance of the Agency’s D.C. headquarters and had decent enough food, which made it popular with the agents of the C.I.A. Hell, Ethan and Benji took their lunches at Marv’s at least once per week when they could get their schedules to match up.

The shock came from the way their hands rested together on the table top between them and the look in their eyes, something soft and sweet that Ethan hadn’t ever seen on Brandt’s face before, let alone Hunley’s. That look went well past friendly or even casual dating; that look was deep and meaningful, and Ethan suddenly felt an unexpected wave of guilt for standing there, staring at them. 

Trailing behind a group of friends that were walking out of the diner, Ethan risked a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Hunley say something to Brandt, a smile curving his mouth and the look in his eyes turning playful as he lifted Brandt’s hand to brush his lips gently against his knuckles. Brandt laughed, charmed and slightly embarrassed judging by the flush on his cheeks, but he didn’t pull away. 

Ducking out of the diner, Ethan ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, processing what he’d just seen. Mind made up, Ethan pulled out his phone and dialled Benji’s number, heading off down the street. He and Benji would find a different diner for lunch today. He’d let Brandt and Hunley have their lunch break, and maybe next time Brandt ribbed him over his own love life, he’d finally be able to return the favor.


End file.
